Jon Huntsman (Defeat Hillary 2016)
Jon Huntsman (born March 26 1960) is an American politician. He was Governor of Utah from 2005 to 2009 before being U.S. ambassador in China from 2009 to 2011. He ran for President in 2012 but loses to Mitt Romney. 2016 U.S. Presidential election In 2016, Marco Rubio, Senator of Florida, wins the Republican presidential nomination. Then, he chooses Jon Huntsman, former governor of Utah and former U.S ambassador in China, as his running mate for his great experience in foreign policy. The other reason why Rubio selected Huntsman is because he is a Asia expert (so Huntsman is popular among Asian-Americans), which could help him to win the Asian-American vote. The location of the 2016 Republican National Convention is set in Las Vegas. The Democratic opponent is Hillary Clinton, former Secretary of the State and former First Lady. With an unemployement set in approximately 6,9 %, the economy seems to be one of the main issues of the campaign. While Hillary Clinton promises to continue the job that Obama is doing as president, Marco Rubio promises to grow the US economy by cutting the taxes, reinforcing the trade and the oil' exploitation, creating labor with immigration and giving more choices of schools for the students. The GOP candidate also promises to compete with China to allow the United States of America to keep their economic hegemony. Clinton, in her side, promises to use the same economic issues that her husband used during his presidency. The Obama's impopularity affects Clinton's campaign. Rubio wants to prevent Iran from obtaining nuclear weapon. He also wants to make elect Philadelphia as the host city for the 2024 Olympics. He promises to help all the immigrants, even the illegal immigrants. He also promises to arm the Syrian rebellion against Bachar al-Assad, send some troops in Syria to train the rebels and impose sanction Russia for it's endorse to Assad. Rubio gains the support of the Male, young, old, white, hispanic and narrowly the asian vote. He gains more support among black voters than his predecessors by remembering that it's under a Republican administration, under the Abraham Lincoln's presidency, that the slavery of blacks has been abolished. Marco Rubio attaks Clinton on Benghazi attack. Senator Rubio makes a perfect performance during all the three debates by going aggressive, repeating his electoral promises and put foward his message of hope. With his high experience in foreign policy and economy, Jon Huntsman wins the Vice-Presidential debate against Deval Patrick. According to a poll, 57 % of the American population declared Huntsman winner of the V.P. debate while 40 % do the same for Patrick. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Senator Rubio beats Hillary Clinton by a small margin in the popular vote and in the Electoral college. He won 309 great electors, 27 states and 51 % of the popular vote against 229 great electors, 23 states and 48 % of the popular vote. By choosing Jon Huntsman as his running mate, he won the Asian-American vote and states like California (a state populated by a massive population of Hispanics and Asian-Americans), Nevada (a state populated by Hispanics and mormons) and Colorado. Hillary Clinton concedes election by wishing good luck to his opponent in his future post. Marco Rubio is inaugurated as the 45th president of the United States of America on January 20th 2017. He became the first Hispanic in this post. Jon Huntsman became his Vice-President. 2024 U.S. Presidential election In 2024, incumbent President Marco Rubio is ineligible to seek a third term due to term limits of the 22nd amendment of the US Constitution. But Jon Huntsman, his Vice-President runs for President. Thanks to President Marco Rubio's popularity and the approval of his presidential performance raised to 70%, Jon Huntsman, his Vice-President, is the clear favorite to win the Republican nomination. His challengers are Paul Ryan, Representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, and Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky. Huntsman obtains the endorsment of President Rubio. With his past of US ambassador, Huntsman puts foward his experience in foreign policy and his strong leadership. Paul Ryan proves to be a formidable opponent with his experience in budget and his past as vice-presidential nominee twenty years ago. Ryan attacks Huntsman of missing conservative faith and being too moderate. Huntsman attacks Ryan of being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate. This allows Huntsman to win the Republican presidential nomination. He selects George P. Bush, Governor of Texas since 2022, grandson of George H. W. Bush and nephew of George W. Bush, as his running mate to hold the Republican Party together and win more Hispanic votes. The Republican National Convention take place in Detroit, Michigan. His Democratic opponent is Deval Patrick, former Vice-Presidential candidate he challenged during the V.P. debate in 2016. President Rubio's great popularity allows Jon Huntsman to have a large advantage over Deval Patrick in the national polls and lead the Democratic candidate in some swing states like Florida, Philadelphia (where the 2024 Summer Olympic Games are a success), Nevada, California, Oregon, Michigan and Ohio. Specialist of Asia, Huntsman is popular among Asian-American voters. By the fact he is the Vice-President of the first Hispanic President in US history and the fact he selected George P. Bush as his running mate, Hunstman is also popular among Hispanic voters. Jon Huntsman also runs on his record as Vice-President and his experience as U.S. ambassador in China. He promises to continue the successful politics of President Marco Rubio. He said: « Vote for me and you will be entitle to enjoy a third Rubio's term! » Huntsman also promises to fight toxicomany, the zero deficit and a success for the future first NASA's inhabited mission on Mars in 2030. He plans to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. He wants to sign a free trade agreement with South Korea. Jon Huntsman defeats Deval Patrick by winning 449 great electors, 41 states and 54 % of the popular vote against 89 great electors, 10 states and 45 % of popular vote. His presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2025. He becomes the 46th President of the United States. He is the first Mormon in the post of U.S. President. George P. Bush becomes his Vice-President. 2028 US Presidential election President Jon Huntsman meets no real opposition to win the Republican nomination, so he can focus early on Presidential campaign and early make ads against his Democratic opponents. The 2028 Republican National Convention is located in Salt Lake City. His Democratic challenger is Kamala Harris, Attorney General of California. President Huntsman is helped by a strong economy and a safer international situation. More voters endorse him for his pacific solution to the Congolian Conflict by a free trade agreement between the Democratic Republic of Congo and Uganda. The election is scheduled on November 6th 2028. President Huntsman is re-elected, defeating Kamala Harris with 471 great electors, 43 states and 57 % of the popular vote against 67 great electors, 8 states and 43 % for Harris. Jon Huntsman is inaugurated for a second term on January 20th 2029. Presidency: Economy During his presidency, Jon Huntsman uses the sam economic policies of his predecessor Marco Rubio. In 2025, he signs a free trade agreement with South Korea. This free trade grows the U.S. and South Korea's economies. With the reinforcement of the international trade and the oil's exploitation, the exploitation of the available ressources on the Moon and the protection of the interests of the American companies, the United States succeed to attain the zero deficit by 2027 and the unemployment drops down to 0%. Foreign policy During his presidency, Huntsman fights the toxicomany by hunting down the mexican drug leaders with the F.B.I. and the D.E.A. In a diplomatic travel in Russia, he reinforces the relations between US and Russia. During a travel in Asia in late 2025, President Huntsman creates closer ties to China, Japan, Korea and takes advantage of the regions growth. In 2026, a war opposes Democratic Republic of the Congo against Uganda for the control of the mineral ressources. President Jon Huntsman reacts to this situation by proposing a free trade agreement between the two African countries. That way, each of these nations has its share. This action of President Huntsman allows peace to come back in central Africa. In 2030, the NASA launches the first inhabited mission on Mars. Three astronauts are included in the mission. The United States becomes the first country to explore Mars and the mission is a success. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016